


作为开始的结束

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 这篇大概是走的康纳在耶利哥选择不异常，天台双存活，然后和平路线机器康叛变阿曼妲，找到后门后离开……这样的一个结局





	作为开始的结束

汉克到达现场的时候雨已经下得很大了，尽管冬季已接近尾声，底特律的春天仍像个贪睡的孩童不愿醒来。

他把车停在警戒线对面的路边，下车时雨水打湿了他的裤腿，这让他想起康纳第一次把他从温暖惬意的酒吧拽到一桩凶杀案现场的那天，那天也是这么大的雨，自称最先进的原型机跟在他后边像只淋湿的小狗。

好在今天的案发现场没那么让人反胃，没有苍蝇乱飞也没有被捅了28刀的腐臭尸体，这里只是一间被当作仓库的旧别墅，这种废弃的别墅在底特律郊区比比皆是，门墙斑驳，杂草丛生，它们是这个城市曾经繁华过的证据，而后来大多被废弃，或者被政府以低廉的价格拍卖掉以偿还它的主人们破产时留下的债务。

如今这间别墅的主人、也就是报案人米勒先生是个商人，四十来岁，代理了一家模控生命旗下出售仿生人组件的授权店，三个多月前，因为那场轰轰烈烈的异常仿生人之乱，他仓惶的离开了底特律——恐怕在此之前他没少对那些仿生人干一些见不得光的勾当，至少汉克就很清楚，在之前很多年间，因为不满足于正规代理产品所赚取的利润，仿生人产业商人们手上的“货物”有不少来源可不那么体面。

如今大概是见到局势渐渐稳定，舍不得手上的生意，三天前这男人又冒险回了底特律想卖掉积压的货品再捞一笔，却一回来就发现自己的仓库被盗了，汉克走进屋的时候，他正跟现场的警员抱怨自己有多么“无辜而可怜”。

有时候活人比尸体更令人恶心。

安德森副队长没搭理那家伙，径直从执勤警员手上拿过光屏翻看了一下现场勘察记录，很典型的失窃案，丢失的是蓝血、一些通用型号组件和几套工具，价值不算太高，数量也不算多，应该是第一次失窃。

现场没留下指纹，没有任何人类生物组织痕迹，傻子都能分析出是仿生人作案，而且应该是个老手，出手干净利落，别墅老式的门锁被以堪称精妙的手法打开，地板上连脚印也没留下，只是一把椅子被绊倒在地上，大概离开的时候有点慌张。

“没什么好看的，早就跑了。”

汉克将平板递回到班的手里，探身往打开的窗户外看了看，外面是一片泥泞和杂草，以及老旧到抬腿便能跨过去的围栏，毫无疑问，那个仿生人就是从这里溜掉的。

虽然现在异常仿生人已经暂时得到政府的认可，新一轮的谈判正在进行，耶利哥天天在呼吁他们的同胞放下仇恨，连舆论也渐渐转了向，但仍有大量主战派仿生人“在逃”，他们拒绝相信人类甚至自己的同胞，宁愿靠偷来的蓝血维持运转，所以，像这样的盗窃案不算少见，每个月、甚至每周都有发生。

“让他们查一下附近监控，明天再借一台蓝血分析仪器来搜索一下。”

“釱，你们称为蓝血，这个液体提供仿生人需要的动力，几个小时就会蒸发，肉眼看不到……”

回想起来，关于蓝血的特性还是康纳跟自己说的呢，汉克看了一下翻倒在地的椅子，如果那家伙在这儿的话，大概随便到处舔舔就知道嫌疑人的型号和去向了吧……

但是……

不可能了，没有康纳了，那台该死的RK800已经失踪两个月了。

一开始，汉克以为他们还会再见到康纳，尽管在天台上的时候他们吵得并不愉快，但现在人类跟异常仿生人都能够和平共处了，模控生命都开始跟耶利哥谈合作了，还有什么不能放下的呢？

然而，没有，从那天以后，他就在再没有得到过康纳任何的信息。

他也曾经询问过模控生命，得到的是对方非常公式化的一句“无可奉告”，直到后来，他动用了一些自己的私人途径——在底特律混了这么些年，他总还是有些关系能用的——去向模控生命内部打探，才知道，那台RK800失踪了，从那一夜之后就再也没出现过。

“嘿，我说，你还真迷上那款仿生人了？”他的线人脸上带着某种暧昧的神色向他挤眉弄眼，“听说模控生命最近准备把剩下的RK800机体都拆解报废掉，你要真喜欢这款…我能有办法帮你搞一台出来，只要有钱……”

“不用。”

汉克拒绝了对方的“好意”，他并不是迷恋Rk800型仿生人，他只是觉得他跟康纳之间…他们不该就这样结束了，结束在和一场争吵之后、在一个寒风料峭的天台，他总觉得还应该再见那孩子一面，他还有什么想要对他说的话。

但事实上，他们就是这样结束了。

他曾经的搭档、像只贵宾犬一样绕着他脚边转的仿生人一夜之间消失得像是没存在过，没有留言没有消息，没有任何线索，他最后一次看见康纳是在新闻直播的镜头里，一闪而过的几秒钟，那双焦糖色眼睛里充满迷茫……

“走吧，回警局。”老警探转身离去，临走时白了一眼缩在旁边嘀嘀咕咕的报案人，“顺便把这家伙也带回去审一下，没准能有点什么意外收获，呵呵。”

夜晚，当一切都安静下来以后，只剩下雨声还在继续。

电子警戒线还在闪着蓝黄色光芒，但现场人员均已撤走，雨水冲刷掉了警车的车辙，别墅里漆黑一片好像什么也没发生过。

确认已无人留守以后，天花板上的扣板随着轻微的声响被挪开，一个仿生人跳了下来，他身形轻巧，但落地时仍摔了一跤，因为左脚组件的损坏。

迅速翻身爬起，确认房内并没有人之后，背着简单肩包的仿生人准备离开，他十分警惕的绕开所有警方标记，并没从门口走，而是辗转从浴室的窗户翻了出去，但却没料到，刚一落地，就被旁边蹲守了多时的老警探扑过来按倒在地。

巡逻无人机的探照灯照射过来，一双湿漉漉的棕褐色眼睛。

“康纳！我就知道是你！”

面对人类的怒吼，仿生人并没有回答，也没有多一分犹豫，仗着体力优势推开汉克爬起来就跑，连掉落在一边的背包都顾不上，在这一刻，安德森副队长沉睡多年的体能看来都被充分的调动了起来，他以完全超越了这个年龄和体型的敏捷追了上去，再次跟翻过栅栏时摔倒在地的仿生人扭打在了一起。

说扭打其实并不确切，确切的说是仿生人一言不发的拼命想要挣脱人类的压制，像一只受到惊吓的小动物，直到人类警探将一把左轮手枪抵在他闪着黄色光芒的小灯圈上。

“别动，小子！否则我开枪了！”

RK800、曾经最先进的警用型仿生人，被人类从雨地里拎了起来，是的，揪着那身可笑的制服的领子拎了起来。

幸好不算重，汉克想着，他将康纳扛在肩上，就像扛一辆坏掉的自行车，抖一抖还能落两个零件那种，放弃了抵抗的仿生人大概终于切换到服从模式，乖乖的任由人类将他塞进车子副驾上然后用安全带绑了个结实。

……

“你为什么知道是我？”

当车开出去5公里，仿生人才第一次开了口。

“不知道，直觉吧。”安德森副队长嘴角歪了歪，发出一声讽刺的冷笑，“犯罪专家？嗯哼？作案的手法倒是够干净啊！”

康纳抿了抿嘴没答话，但显然这个答案他是不认可的。

“好吧，实际上…是因为你在现场弄掉了这个。”

人类一手握着方向盘，一手从衣兜里摸出来一个东西。

一枚25美分硬币。

“……”

“怎么？专家，留下这么明显的线索，你自己都没发现吗？我甚至都知道你藏在哪儿，你们异常仿生人为什么都喜欢往天花板上藏？”

“我不是异常仿生人。”

“嗯？”汉克斜眼看了身边坐得规规矩矩的家伙一眼，“行吧，你说不是就不是吧。”

“……你要带我回警局吗？”

“不。”

“那我们去哪儿？”

“回家。”

这是康纳第二次造访这间房子，两次均为雨天，不同的是这次他没打破厨房玻璃，当然，也不是被扛进来的。

仿生人无所适从的站在玄关，头发上沾着青苔和灰浆，身上的雨水混着淤泥滴滴答答地打湿了一大片毛毡地垫，那只圣伯纳犬好奇的摇着尾巴在他脚边打转。

汉克已经换了件干净T恤和家居裤，拿着一团深灰色纺织品从卧室走出来，他把那件东西扔给仿生人——

“换上！”

一件印着DPD标志的卫衣，出厂于十三年前，79%棉和21%聚酯纤维构成的布料经过多次洗涤后在指间构成一种柔软的触感，干燥、温暖，康纳的数据分析出一些类似“舒服”的体验，但他犹豫着没动。

“我说：把衣服换上！脱掉你那身见鬼的制服！难道你还要害羞吗？”

老警探不耐烦的催促，康纳额角的灯圈闪了好几下，最终他顺从的脱下他的旧制服，那件灰色的西装外套已经破了好几处，蓝色光标不再闪动，只有胸前的编号还清晰可见。

当他紧跟着脱下衬衣的时候，汉克大概明白他犹豫的原因了，RK800的身体上布满各种伤痕，尖锐铁器、火焰甚至子弹，有不少处皮肤层消失了，露出斑驳的白色机体来，严重的地方连管线都暴露在外。

“该死的！谁干的？”

人类皱了皱眉，但在康纳开口之前他已经差不多能猜到答案了，总有那么些对仿生人怀着敌意的人类存在，他们不会放过任何一个落单的仿生人，何况康纳本身也不是力量型的。

不过，康纳显然就并没打算回答这个问题，在慢吞吞的脱掉长裤以后，汉克发现这家伙破损得比自己想象的还要严重，他的左腿膝关节部分差不多是碎掉了，再往下是扭曲和断裂的白色外壳，有一小片化学药品…浓硫酸或者其他什么烧灼的痕迹，他总算明白为什么康纳的动作那么不协调了。

“过来！”汉克伸手抓住仿生人的胳膊，这次是用一种小心翼翼的力度，他嘀咕着：“我得把你弄干净先，你脏得像刚被从河底挖出来的！”

仿生人会自己洗澡吗？那些维修人员都怎么清洗他们？像洗车一样用高压水枪冲吗？还是放进滚筒洗衣机里？

这些奇怪的问题钻进人类脑子里时，汉克正拿着花洒往RK800的头上浇，对于洗仿生人这种事汉克没什么经验，人类以外的生物他只洗过狗，好在现在他的塑料小狗比相扑乖多了，安安静静的坐在浴缸里，连睫毛都不眨一下。

汉克很小心的避开他那些伤口，破得太厉害的左腿被他暂时用保鲜膜缠了起来，缠了好几层，有点难看但绝对密封，毕竟他不知道仿生人这玩意儿是否足够防水，他近乎粗暴而笨拙的把洗发水抹在RK800那头棕色头发上搓出一堆泡沫，康纳一声不吭的任他摆弄。

安静得过头了点，汉克想，他记得以前这家伙可不会这么老实，整天“副队长”“副队长”的叫个不停。

他究竟经历了什么？这三个月他呆在哪儿？他靠什么维生？偷那些蓝血？真可笑，最先进的警用型仿生人成了个小偷……

他有无数的问题想要问康纳，但直到关掉热水，用一大块毛巾把这家伙擦干后，他才找到开口的方式，他说：“我以为你会回模控生命。”

“不。”

康纳摇了摇头，他已经穿上了那件稍显宽大的旧卫衣，捧着一袋蓝血坐在沙发上小口的吮吸。

汉克庆幸康纳没追问为什么一个人类警探冰箱里会放着蓝血，否则，要他承认“我总觉得你会回来找我”这种事实在太难说出口，而且现在看来还有些自作多情。

“我不能回模控生命。”康纳额角的灯圈闪了闪，他说：“我背叛了他们。”

“噢！你异常了吗？”

人类打开一罐啤酒，表示对此喜闻乐见。

但康纳摇了摇头：“不，并没有。我只是…我没有完成任务，我背叛了阿曼妲。”

阿曼妲是他妈什么鬼？汉克没有问，不过他大概猜得到，他还记得在天台上他们的争执，关于康纳的“任务”——阻止？还是杀死？那个仿生人领袖，管它什么，总之现在来看这任务彻底失败了，康纳放弃了那个任务。

其实从看到新闻直播的那一刻起汉克就猜到了这个结果，尽管只有短短的几秒，但他捕捉到了RK800收起枪的动作。

对于这个结局汉克是感到欣慰的，他一直相信那个连伊甸园仿生人都不愿开枪的小家伙能做出正确的抉择，当然他也担心过，尤其在康纳确认“失踪”以后，他记得康纳说过任务失败自己可能会被“停机”。

他找过他，动用了所有关系和人脉，甚至拜托过耶利哥的人，他接管了所有跟仿生人有关的案件，他希望能得到关于康纳一星半点的线索，但又害怕会在那种支离破碎的现场看到那双初生小狗一样的眼睛，直到渐渐的他不再抱有什么希望，却意外的发现了那枚硬币。

“你为什么没来找我？”

他多少能理解康纳的处境，背叛了主人的猎犬，回去模控生命等待他的大概就是报废停机；耶利哥？那更不可能，RK800曾是他们最大的威胁，但至少，汉克认为康纳至少还能想得起他这个前.搭档来，他完全不介意自己的厨房玻璃再碎一次。

然而，仿生人略微尴尬的扯出一个僵硬的笑容，像做错事的孩子一样低下眼去。

他有想起过汉克吗？当然，他当然想起过，唯一把他护在身后的人类，但是……

“我不能，副队长。”他说，“我并不肯定我对你而言是安全的，毕竟我曾经真切的想过杀死你。在天台上，如果当时你执意要阻止我的话，我真的会杀了你的。”

我并不想这样，系统中这行小字跳动了一下，但他没有说出来。

“噢，就为这个吗？”汉克大口的灌下了三分之一的啤酒，“彼此彼此，康纳，如果你真那么做，我也会把你拎起来扔下去的，小混蛋。”

他将啤酒罐子重重的放在桌上，伸手狠狠揉了揉仿生人半干的头发：“我们扯平了，小子！”

他知道如康纳所言，那也是一种结局，他并不觉得那样很糟糕，在他踏上天台的那一刻他就这样设想过，然而……现在显然更好。

那就先这样吧！

至于明天该怎样帮这家伙弄到一个合法身份，模控生命那边能找什么理由去搪塞，盗窃案要怎么了结……这些都等明天再说了！这一晚上的折腾对于一个疏于锻炼的老头子来说已经太过度了！

“我先去睡了，你待在这儿别乱跑，听到了没？”

汉克站起来大大的伸了个懒腰，他莫名的感觉自己今天能睡个好觉，但是，一只手扯住了他的衣摆——

“安德森副队长，你能帮我个忙吗？”

所以，我为什么会答应那家伙？

半夜两点半还在开车“兜风”的人类不满的在心里抱怨着。

我一定是疯了，或者是那台塑料小混蛋的哪个程序出了问题？！他竟然要我半夜出门去帮他买需要的组件？！这种事明天再做难道不可以吗？

他应该拒绝那个得寸进尺的小子的！他现在应该是躺在温暖的被子里梦见炸鸡和威士忌！是的，他明明可以拒绝，但是，面对着那种可怜兮兮的眼神，他又鬼使神差的心软了，想起来，康纳好像还从来没这样请求过他什么。

好吧，好在于他还有办法搞到那张配件单子上面一长排根本看不懂的组件，用不那么引人注意的途径。

“见鬼的、你是要给自己组装一台仿生人吗？！”

大半夜被叫起来的黑市贩子敢怒不敢言的抱怨了一句，汉克看了看后备箱里这些花掉了自己两个月薪水的组件，没回答，默默的又往里面加了几袋蓝血。

他回到家的时候，康纳已经睡着了，不，应该说是进入待机模式了。

仿生人套着他的旧卫衣蜷缩在不算宽大的双人沙发上，刚吹干的头发不知道是什么材质，蓬蓬松松的透着一种柔软的光泽，焦糖色的眼睛闭着，一只手臂垂下来，正好搭在沙发前垫子上趴着的圣伯纳犬身上，大狗的尾巴摇了摇。

他看上去像个贪睡的小孩子，汉克想。

不过大概是感应到人类的活动，仿生人很快“醒”了，额角的光圈闪动了几下，小家伙睁开了眼睛，在看到汉克带回来的一箱子组件时欢呼了一声，这让老警探觉得自己大半夜开车穿过半个底特律市是值得的。

他开始坐下来饶有兴趣的看康纳对他自己进行维修，呃……事实证明这并不是什么好看的，十分钟后他已经确定这场面不太适合老年人观看，幸好那小子还知道提前关闭维修部分的蓝血供应，没把他的家里弄得跟凶杀案现场似的。

“你这…要弄到什么时候？”

望着地上半截小腿，和一堆乱七八糟的零件，汉克挠了挠头，连手机都不会设置的守旧老头根本帮不上任何忙。

“很快的，别着急，副队长！”

康纳抬起头给了他一个wink，老警探觉得自己的心跳突然漏掉了一拍。

“好吧好吧，你慢慢修你的腿吧！我就不奉陪了……”

我有什么好着急的……

打着哈欠，汉克决定去继续自己仅剩不到4小时的睡眠时间——如果他还打算上班的话。

他在辗转了半个小时以后终于有了些睡意，客厅的灯光有一丝透过门缝照进来，一想到那灯光底下坐着一个正在把自己拆得七零八落的家伙，汉克就觉得这一切好像很不真实，但却又异常的让人安心。

他闭上眼在混沌的困倦中开始进入梦乡，梦见了康纳，梦见那双映着阳光的焦糖色眼睛，梦见他们在雪后的清晨拥抱，亲吻……不、不对，不应该是这样的……

人类从睡梦中醒来，赫然发现这个荒唐的梦境竟然不完全是虚幻，至少那双温热的手臂是真真切切的搂在他腰上的，他转过身，看到一圈莹蓝色的光。

“你干什么？！”

拧开床头的灯后，汉克又惊又怒的看着他床上的RK800，他甚至都没发现这家伙是什么时候爬上来的，但面对他的质问，仿生人并没有任何修正自己行为的打算，他光着两条腿——看起来修复得不错——坐在汉克的床上，用一种任务汇报一样恳切的语气说到：“我已经维修完毕了，您可以使用我，副队长。”

“使用…你？”

人类的大脑足足用了十多秒才领会过来这个词的含义，假如真像他所理解的那样。

“你是出了什么毛病？？！”

他怀疑康纳是不是把自己修出了什么问题，为什么一台警用型会突然爬到他床来，那样自然而然地请求他“使用他”，但康纳显然不觉得自己的行为有任何不妥。

“我的系统运行正常，所有相关组件都状态良好。当然，鉴于我现在还没有装备任何相关组件，您可以先使用我的口腔。”

他张开嘴向汉克展示他的口腔和舌头，汉克第一次留意到他的舌头是粉红色的，舌面看上去光滑柔软，而且很湿润，这让人类该死的联想力不由自主的会想到某些关于“使用方法”的问题上去，这真是太糟糕了，汉克为自己的龌龊想法感到羞愧，尤其在对方还一脸无辜的张着嘴时。

“把嘴闭上！”一种怒火从他的意识里油然而生，这家伙为什么会有这种想法，“该死的！难道你认为我把你带回来，就是为了这个用途吗？！”

他抓着仿生人的肩狠狠摇了摇，像是要把这些乱七八糟的思维从他脑子里抖干净，康纳已经听话的把嘴闭上了，小仿生人认真的思考了两秒钟，然后诚恳的回答：“根据我对您人品的判断，您有这样的意图可能性不超过百分之十。”

幸好，如果康纳说“是”的话，汉克真怕自己会忍不住一巴掌拍到他的塑料脑袋上去。

然而，小仿生人很快又补充了一句，他说：“但是，我希望您能这样做…”

“你…希望？”

老警探的语调不自觉的有点古怪，他实在很难把这方面的“希望”跟仿生人、跟康纳联系在一起。

“是的，我希望我对你来说是有用的。”康纳的语调平缓得没有一点波动，就好像他们在讨论明天的工作计划，“我不是异常仿生人，我只是一台机器，副队长，我需要一些存在的价值，鉴于我暂时无法在工作方面协助您，所以，我……”

“操！你他妈…你到底在想些什么？？”

汉克打断了他的话，那一点怒火在人类的心里延伸，他说不出是为什么，就像如果康纳现在问他为什么要把他带回来，他一样也回答不出，但是……

“听着，康纳…”

他有些缓慢甚至是别扭的打开手臂，然后慢慢收紧，动作僵硬，毕竟他有很多久没有作出这样的动作了——他很轻的拥抱了一下面前的仿生人，用手掌把他的脑袋压在自己肩上。

“醒醒，小家伙，一切都结束了。”

他轻声的说，他终于明白为什么康纳会这样安静，会请求他在最快的时间内帮助他完成修复工作，一台机器，这家伙始终认为自己只是一台机器，被制造因为被需要，因为有用，一旦失败、一旦没有了价值，等待他的就是报废……但是，并不是这样……

他抬起手企图抚摸康纳的头发，也许这样会能够稍微安慰一下他，关于安慰这件事他是真的不擅长，但他还是这样去做了，笨拙而生涩，直到仿生人额角的黄色光芒变成了平和的荧蓝。

“我不明白，副队长……”RK800平和的声线终于有了一丝变化，困惑，以及轻微的颤抖，他甚至不知道该如何回应，他说：“我不明白，我该为你做什么？”

“什么也不需要。”人类这样回答他，“活着，就是最好的事。尽管在这个问题上，我不算个好榜样…”

不仅不算，甚至可以说，他差劲透了，在遇到康纳之前，他甚至不能算是活着，充其量他只是暂时还没有死去，但现在，因为这个家伙的出现，他突然觉得他有责任好好的把这份生命继续下去，当然，是跟这个塑料小混蛋一起。

“就这样，康纳……”他说，“如果你暂时还不明白活着的意义，如果…你一定需要一个任务，那就先跟我一起活下去吧。”

似乎是过了很久，人类连呼吸都不自觉的放轻，房间里只听到窗外的雨水打在老汽车顶棚上的声音，那双无处安放的手终于试探性的抬起来，学着人类的样子轻轻的环住了老警探厚实的背。

“**Got it，Lieutenant**.”

汉克裹着他被子转身睡去，但他没有睡着。

他知道康纳也并没有“睡着”，微弱的蓝光一直在他身后闪烁不定，那家伙就坐在床边的地毯上，光着脚，穿着他的睡衣。

卧室门没有开，嫌客厅暖气不够的大狗甩着尾巴慢吞吞的钻进了房间，汉克能听到他尾巴拍打着床沿的声音，它显然对这个家新的成员比对它的老主人更有兴趣，汉克听见它呼哧呼哧去舔康纳脸的声音，也听见康纳搂着它的脖子，用一种小声的、生怕打扰到人类睡眠的声音轻轻说——

“你好，Sumo，很高兴认识你。”


End file.
